Mind Poison
by FlatFive
Summary: The peaceful life of Gallade and his friends is disturbed by a trainer who begins to use their island home as testing grounds to see which Pokemon are stronger than others. The worst part? The trainer forces these Pokemon to fight with a drug. Soon, Gallade and friends begin to find out how greedy trainers have been abusing Pokemon for years. Contains many pairings!


I locked eyes with my opponent. Taking in a breath, I broke out into a dash. My heart began to accelerate as my legs moved faster and faster. The target was just standing there, planted on the ground. Readying my attack, I extended my arms and began to slice through the air, mimicking the sound on whips cracking the air. With every stride towards my foe, I became more confident in my attack.

I was about to make contact with my target, my blade-like arms nearing his body, and then...

WHAM!

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground.

It took a while for my head to stop spinning, but once it did, I sat up, and saw Machamp, my sparring partner, /laughing/ at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked, standing up.

"Wow, that was the easiest victory ever! One dynamic punch, and you were down!" he explained.

"Oh, shut up. I was just trying out a new attack..." I said.

"Yeah, and a crap one at that. You ran towards me in a straight line, and then you starting flailing your arms around way before you were about to make contact with me, so I was totally prepared to counter that attack," Machamp retorted.

He did have a point. I gave away my attack way too early.

"And, come on. It took like no effort. I stood still that entire time!" Machamp said, laughing again.

Anger began to boil up inside of me, but I was only angry at myself for losing to Machamp that quickly.

Gardevoir is going to think I'm a total idiot...

I told Machamp that later I wanted a rematch. He told me that I should make myself useful by picking berries in the forest.

Jerk...

But, Gardevoir was in the forest picking berries, so I didn't really mind.

As I walked through the forest, I always would think about how it is perfect for a Pokemon like me. My psychic abilities allow me to sense what is all around me, even though the thick and density of the leaves blocked most of the sunlight from touching the ground.

It didn't take long until I caught up with Gardevoir. She was levitating some berries in the air while picking some with her hand.

"Hey," I greeted, "can I help out?"

"Sure!" was her reply. "But I thought that you were having a match with Machamp."

"Yeah, we were...but...it ended quickly..." I trailed off, not really wanting to explain how badly Machamp beat me.

"Oh, well losing to Machamp is nothing to be embarrassed about." She winked, picking up on the hint. "He's really strong, you know."

I said nothing, even though I wanted to tell her about how I wanted to get stronger to prove myself to her…

We resumed our berry picking in relative silence, Gardevoir sporting a content grin as she picked her berries. It was one of the things I loved about her, how she was about to be so elegant and so positive all the time.

Suddenly, we heard a horrible screeching noise. It sounded as if something was crying out in pain.

"Oh my Arceus, what was that?" Gardevoir asked, with a hint of panic in her voice.

Without another moment, I grabbed her hand and ran with her to the source of the sound, on the opposite side of the forest. The opening revealed two pokemon, a charizard and a salamance, locked in a violent battle. The Charizard was bleeding, and it was bleeding very heavily. It was losing lots of blood from an area on its neck. It's very dimly lit tail showed that it was about to faint, or even die.

It was a tragic sight to behold. Serious, deadly pokemon battles never occurred on the island that I called my home. Gardevoir and I shot each other worried looks.

As the airborne Salamance swooped in for the kill, I shouted at it, "Hey!"

Gardevoir launched an Energy Ball attack at it to get its attention.

The salamance looked as us with psychotic, bloodthirsty eyes. It swooped down towards us and prepared to slash at us with its claws. Gardevoir teleported out of the way, and I sidestepped the attack.

Now angry, I concentrated psychic energy into my arms and released it in the form of a Psycho Cut attack. This appeared to anger the salamance even more.

Gardevoir launched a Thunder Wave attack at it. The salamance yelped and jolted upwards in the paralyzing pain. She then launched a Thunder Bolt attack at it, causing visible damage.

Seizing the opportunity, I rushed at the paralyzed foe. As I neared the salamance, I began to slice my arms through the air, but this time, I waited until I wouldn't give my attack away. The first arm came down on it and cleanly sliced a wound through its neck, making it yelp out.

The salamance, now very much weakened, fainted.


End file.
